


mornings spent with you

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Kissing, Alternate Universe - High School, First Kiss, M/M, Mild Language, Oneshot, gay little babies, i refuse to write anything in canon lmfao, it's cute sue me, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 16:31:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4026934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>oneshot!!<br/>sam and gabe go out to lake at ungodly hours of the morning :-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	mornings spent with you

**Author's Note:**

> this is the gayest thing i've ever written

Sam woke with a start. 

As his phone began to blast "Heat of the Moment" by Asia, he inhaled sharply through his nose, grumbling as he turned over in his bed.

Sticking his arm out, he felt around on his nightstand for his phone.

"Hello?" he answered in a groggy voice, wiping a hand over his face. 

"Hey, Sam, whatcha up to?" Gabriel's voice answered, sounding way too happy for it to be... wait, what the hell time was it, anyways?

Pulling his phone away from his ear, Sam saw that it was barely five o'clock in the morning.

Irritated, he replied, "I was trying to fucking sleep, actually."

Gabriel whistled. "Damn, someone's grouchy."

"Gabe," Sam groaned, rubbing his eyes, "what do you want?" 

"Well, I was gonna ask you if you wanted to go to the lake with me."

"At /five A.M.?/"

"It takes an hour to get to the lake!" Gabriel said defensively. "And besides, the early bird catches the worm." 

Sam sighed heavily. "I'm gonna have to wake Dean up and tell him."

"No, you won't. What time does he get up, like nine?"

"Yeah, but--"

"And he's going to work then. He's gonna assume you're asleep." 

"Gabe, if I get caught doing this crap--"

He could almost hear the grin in the other boy's voice. "You won't, I promise. I'm gonna swing by in just a few, so be ready." 

He hung up. Griping, Sam pushed the sheets back and hoisted himself out of bed. 

• • • 

"Here you are, my good moose." Gabriel tossed a sausage biscuit at Sam as he pulled out of the McDonald's drive-through. 

Sam rolled his eyes. "Gee, thanks." 

"Hey, breakfast is the most important meal  
of the day," Gabriel said, taking a huge bite out of his own biscuit, "so eat up, fatass." 

Sam watched him as he held onto his biscuit with his teeth, rambling through the bag and pulling out a package of jelly. Tearing it open, he released the biscuit from  
his mouth and squirted jelly all over it before taking another hunk out of it. 

One brow raised, Sam said, "I don't think I'm the fatass here."

"Jus' shut up an' eat," Gabriel said over a mouthful of food.

Shaking his head, Sam unwrapped his biscuit and took a small bite from the top. 

As Gabriel drove past a stop-light and headed towards the edge of town, he said, "So, what're you gonna do if you get caught?" 

Sam nearly gagged on his food. Sputtering, he retorted, "I thought you said I wouldn't get caught, you asshole!" 

"You won't!" Gabriel laughed, "but I'm just asking, what if you did?"

"Then my dad would ground me for a freakin' month."

"From /what/?" Gabe snorted. "All you do is hang out with me. Is he gonna ground you from that?"

Sam shrugged. "I guess so, since it seems to be the only thing keeping me  
from sitting in my room all day, playing frickin'.. World of Warcraft." 

Gabriel chuckled. Finishing off his biscuit (while Sam had barely started eating his), he dusted his hands off on his shorts and reached out, turning the radio on. 

"Hey, open the glovebox and grab the CD case, would you?" 

Sam did so, and Gabe began flicking through the multitude of CDs that he had, lifting his head up every few seconds so he could watch the road.

Laughing, Sam took the case out of his lap. "Maybe you should let me pick the music so we don't wreck." 

Gabriel scoffed, feigning offense. "Are you questioning my driving skills, Samuel?" 

"I might be. Squirrel!"

Gabriel, not paying attention, instinctively swerved the steering wheel, nearly driving into the middle of the road.

As Sam tilted his head back and laughed, Gabriel reached over and smacked him on the shoulder.

"You fucking asshat, we could've wrecked!" he yelled. 

"Just shows how great your 'mad driving skills' are," Sam snickered. 

Gabriel huffed. "Yeah, they're gonna be real great when I'm fuckin' dead, thanks to your stupid ass." 

Sam patted his knee and went back to sorting through CDs. 

• • • 

It was nearly six when they arrived at the lake. 

"Help me get this crap out of the back," Gabriel told Sam as he pulled the key out of the ignition.

Getting out of Gabe's  
Jeep, the two opened up the hatchback, grabbing the backpack he had packed most likely with food and the two oars he'd shoved in the back.

After Gabriel had gotten the kayak unhooked from  
the top of his car, the two boys started off away from the parking lot and down the hill, nearly slipping with the weight of the little boat.

"Shitshitshitshit," Gabriel laughed, his feet sliding down the hill, still covered in the dew of the morning, "hold up, raise your side up." 

Sam rolled his eyes and did as he was told. 

After finally getting the kayak past the grass and onto the small shore of the lake, Gabriel wiping his forehead free of the already-humid morning heat, he reached into his backpack and pulled out two life jackets.

"What is that, like, a Mary Poppins bag?" Sam asked, grinning, as a life jacket was tossed to him.

"Nah, I'm just magic," Gabe answered, clipping the front of his jacket together and picking up on oar. 

After successfully climbing into the kayak-- but not without Gabriel nearly slipping as he went to sit down-- they pushed off the shoreline with their oars and out onto the water.

Sam had taken the front of the boat, claiming his motor skills were better than Gabe's.

"Is this about the squirrel thing? Because that was totally your fault, douche," Gabriel scoffed. 

"Hey, you just don't pay attention. Oh, God, snake!" Sam yelled.

Scrambling, Gabriel flailed his arms, dropping the oar in the water. 

Sam laughed loudly, throwing his head back as Gabriel began to freak out. 

"You fucking asshole!"  
Upon realization, he quickly grabbed at the oar, pulling it back from the water. Bringing it out in front of him, he smacked Sam on the back with it. 

"Ow! Dammit, Gabe--"

"Quit doing that shit to me!"

"Don't hit me with a fucking oar!" 

Gabriel delivered another swat to his lower back.

Drawing his own oar up from the water, Sam tossed it into the kayak and turned around, crawling out of his seat and starting towards Gabriel.

"You're gonna tip the boat, dumbass!" Gabriel laughed. 

Ignoring him, Sam smacked Gabriel on the head, grinning, saying, "Don't hit me with an oar!" 

"Don't smack me on the face!"

Ducking down, Sam reached under Gabriel's arms and easily picked him up from his seat, the whole kayak rocking as he did. 

"You're gonna-- oh, shit!"

As Sam went to toss Gabriel over his shoulder, the kayak began to tip over, and both boys went flipping out of it and into the lake. 

Thankfully the water wasn't shallow. Pushing water into Sam's face, Gabriel said, "You fuckin'  
dumbass, you knew that was gonna happen!"

Hair all in his face, Sam grinned. Spitting water out at him, he replied, "Of course I did." 

"You're so gross!" Gabriel pushed his hair out of his eyes, making a face at the other. Then, freezing, he yelled, "The oars are gonna sink!" 

• • • 

Sam and Gabriel, completely worn out, having done more swimming than kayaking, lay next to each other on the shore of the lake.

The blue early of the morning had passed and now the sun was coming up over the treetops, mixing with the night sky in a swirl of pink and orange. 

Groaning as he sat up, Gabriel asked, "You want some food?" He grabbed the backpack he'd brought with him and unzipped it, producing a can of Pringles and two Cokes. 

"You're so healthy," Sam smiled, sitting up as well. 

"I know, I'm gonna die of diabetes when I'm, like, 20," Gabe replied. Laughing, Sam took a Coke from him and popped it open. 

Taking a handful each of chips as well, the two ate in quiet for a few moments, looking out over the water and up at the morning sky. 

"Pretty, innit?" Gabriel asked. 

"What, the sunrise?"

"Yeah."

Sam watched as a small flock of birds flew overhead, little specks of black against an orange sherbet sky. 

"Yeah," he said, smiling lightly, "it is." He turned his eyes back to Gabriel, who was still looking up. 

Even with the sun still behind the clouds, his eyes shone a brilliant brown, like sunshine coming through a whiskey bottle. 

"This reminds me of when Michael used to take me out here when I was younger. We'd get up really early on the weekends and drive out here and fish. Or swim, whatever. It was always fun." 

Sam could sense a pang of nostalgia in his voice. Scooting a little closer to him, he said, "Hey, it's still fun as long as you're with the right people."

Gabriel turned his head and looked at Sam. Smiling out of the corner of his mouth, he replied, "Yeah, I guess it is. Especially with /nice/ people who don't /tip your kayak/." He shoved at him playfully. 

Sam pushed him back, grinning. "You were asking for it."

"Was not. You're just a jerk." 

"Oh, I'm a jerk?" Sam asked, brows raised. He scooped up a handful of sand and pushed it over on Gabe. 

Giggling, backing away, Gabriel said, "Yeah, you are! All you do is hurt me. Really, Sam, I thought we were friends."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Uh-huh." He pushed himself to his feet, standing up. Hitting Gabe on the shoulder, he said, "We should probably get going."

"Why? It's only a little past six." 

"Can't be too careful," Sam shrugged.

Groaning, Gabriel stood up as well, grabbing up his backpack. 

"Fine, guess I'll take you back home," he said, purposefully sounding as disappointed as possible. 

Sam poked him in the stomach.

Gabriel poked him back, up on his nose. 

In the morning light, Sam could see every little freckle of Gabe's face, all crumpled up alongside his eyes as he smiled widely.

Sam didn't think it through, didn't think at all, actually, when he bent down and pecked him on the lips. 

Then, immediately pulling back, he said, "Oh, shit, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, I wasn't thinking."

Gabriel just blinked at him, slack-mouthed. 

Sam brought his hands up over his face, letting out a long sigh. "I'm sorry, Gabe, that was--"

"Cute."

Sam's brows furrowed. Pulling his hands away, his face red as a beet, he said, "What?" 

Gabriel beamed at him.  
"That was cute. I mean, it was totally unexpected, but still."

Sam gave him a questioning look. His brain not quite catching up, he asked, "It was.. cute?"

Rolling his eyes, still grinning, Gabriel grabbed Sam by the strap of his life jacket and pulled him downwards, wrapping his arms around his neck. 

As their lips met again, Sam's hands fumbled down Gabriel's sides and rested at his waist. He pulled him in closer, his eyelids slipping shut. 

Birds chirped in their trees as the sun crept out from behind the clouds, and as they kissed, everything was perfect.


End file.
